William Wallace: Guardian Of Yuna
by Aerisuke
Summary: After the Battle Of Stirling and before the Battle Of Falkirk, the Scottish rebel William Wallace ends up getting mysteriously transported to the land of Spira in the Final Fantasy X world where he joins Summoner Yuna and her guardians on a pilgrimage to defeat Sin. But during the journey, what will happen when William starts to realize... that he's falling in love with Yuna?
1. Prologue

William Wallace: Guardian Of Yuna. Prologue.

**(Note: For those of you who have read my "Braveheart"/"Naruto" crossover fanfic "Freedom," I said that I originally wanted to write a "Braveheart'/"Final Fantasy X" crossover fanfic. Don't get me wrong. I'm still going to be working on "Freedom," but because I'm having problems with my flashdrive at the moment, I can't access a few of the scripts that I wrote for some of the chapters. Also, in the future, I'm writing a "Braveheart"/"Legend Of Zelda"/"Naruto" muti-crossover fanfic called "The Legend Of William Wallace: Braveheart." I'll explain that another time, but for now, I hope you enjoy "William Wallace: Guardian Of Yuna." P.S. The stuff with William in the Final Fantasy X world (excluding the "Braveheart" stuff) is completely fan-made, and therefore no way associated with anything.)**

**Characters: William Wallace (Braveheart) (sadly stupid Fanfiction doesn't let you add any Braveheart characters when adding them, so just pretend he's on the characters list at the top), Yuna (Final Fantasy X), Tidus (Final Fantasy X), Auron (Final Fantasy X), Kimahri (Final Fantasy X), Lulu (Final Fantasy X), Rikku (Final Fantasy X), Wakka (Final Fantasy X) and many more.**

**Rating: T. Contains violence, mild language, and some sexual content.**

**Couples: William X Yuna (main pairing), Tidus X Yuna (another one of the main pairings of the story), William X Isabelle (a little bit, even though she won't be in the fanfic that much) and William X Murron (who, like Isabelle, will also not appear in the fanfic that much, except for the ending of "Braveheart").**

**Genres: Adventure, Drama, Comedy (a little bit), Fantasy (because the video game series is called "Final Fantasy" after all XD), Friendship, Romance and Tragedy.**

**Summary:**

**After the Battle Of Stirling and before the Battle Of Falkirk, the Scottish rebel William Wallace ends up getting mysteriously transported to the land of Spira in the Final Fantasy X world where he joins Summoner Yuna and her guardians on a pilgrimage to defeat Sin. But what will happen when William starts to fall in love with Yuna?**

**(*WARNING* THE FOLLOWING FANFIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE "BRAVEHEART" AND VIDEO GAME "FINAL FANTASY X." YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)**

**Disclaimer:**  
><strong>I do not own "Braveheart" or "Final Fantasy X." "Braveheart" belongs to Mel Gibson, and "Final Fantasy X" belongs to Square Enix. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~ July, 1298... ~<em>

In the ruins of an ancient and destroyed city, a group of eight people – five boys and three girls were sitting around a campfire; their weapons altogether in a pile just a few feet away from them.

The first man was wearing a deep red haori with red lining kept closed with a thick black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. His left arm was tucked into the front of his haori, making it seem like his arm was in a sling while his right arm was in the sleeve. He also had a jug at his side and a brown shoulder pad on his left shoulder intricately decorated with tan, green and blue patterns with a beaded ornament dangling from it, along with black pants and black shoes that had brown straps and a triangular metal plating. Then, he wore a black shirt with a gray collar with intersecting brown straps that matched his belt which was high enough to cover his mouth. His hair was black with gray streaks and held back into a gold and he had some stubble on his chin. A big huge scar was covered over the right half of his face and over his right eye, which was always shut because of it. His left was amber, and he wore black sunglasses and had a different style compared to the sunglasses that people would normally wear.

The second man was very tall and muscled, with tan skin, brown eyes, and long reddish-orange hair styled into a colf and girted with a blue headscarf. He wore a yellow vest top cut away at the stomach, a yellow shoulder pad on his left shoulder, blue and yellow baggy trousers gathered above the ankle, brown wristbands with a blue and yellow armguard over his left arm, and open sandles.

The first woman was a black mage who wore a low-cut dark gray and black dress that prominently displayed her cleavage with two crossed belts on the upper part of each sleeve. The decolletage was trimmed in fur, and the helm and sleeves had ornate lace edges. The lower part of her gown was made of a collection of interlaced belts. She also wore a corset and lace-trimmed stockings. She had red eyes, long braided black hair with corncrows which were tied with a knot with four ornamented pins which represented the four cardinal elements of Black magic, and bead-tipped braids falling from it. Along with, her outfit, she was engarbed with many accessories: a necklace of purple round beads, a small one of white beads, and another of red and blue beads, rings and many earrings. She also had purple makeup and nail polish. Wherever she went, she'd carry a Moogle (a.k.a. a stuffed animal) with her.

The third man, or should I say creature, was a muscular anthromorphic feline humanoid, which almost represented a lion. His fur was blue with white patches of fur around his thighs, calves, shoulders, tail-tips and a scalp, his eyes were yellow, and he had long white hair, which was tied back or styled in a similar way to hair with a broken horn, and red rubber bands on it. He had balls under his feet, and possessed dew-claws as foot pads. Although he was very frightening, he was also very quiet as well as gentle and kind-hearted.

The second woman had medium-length blonde hair in a ponytail which was in a ponytail and braided pigtails with orange feathers. She had green eyes with swirled pupils. She also wore a pair of flared green short-shorts with an average orange belt and an orange sleeveless tank-top with side straps and two long blue ribbons hanging from her back. Around her neck was a pair of goggles, a pair of boots on her feet, a gauntlet and arm guard on her right forearm mitt for her left. On her right thigh, she had a pouch, where she kept alchemy materials and equipment. Her nails were painted in bright yellow, and wore earrings.

Like the green-eyed girl, the fourth man also had blue eyes and blonde hair, but except it was disheveled. He was wearing a pair of trousers and shorts, a necklace, a gauntlet on his left hand, and a black glove on the other, a yellow jacket with a white hood, and a blue pauldron and armor over his left hand, as well as a black belt that had a yellow chain.

The third woman had shoulder-length brunette hair, her left eye was blue while her white eye was green, which indicated that she had heterochromia, or two different colored eyes. She wore a blue-beaded earring on her right ear, hidden by a lock of hair, woven into blue beads with gold rings around the larger, middle bead as well as a silver pendant. The rest of her outfit was a purple beaded, flower-patterned dress; black boots, a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash that wrapped around her neck and over her chest and a yellow patterned obi with a chocho musubi knot and a decorative obidome to clinch the cords, and two seperate kimono-like sleeves. Of course, the man sitting next to her had his right arm on her shoulders with his head leaning on top of her left.

Finally, at last, but most certainly not least, the fifth man had long brown hair wore a kilt and arm bracers, while his long two handed sword was with the rest of the group's weapons. Like the blonde-haired man, he also had blue eyes, but except the sides of his hair were in braids. So, he stood up, took one last glance at the brunette girl, and looked over at the city, amazed by its beauty with small circles of light floating around it.

_If I was to describe the last seven years of my life, I would say it was an emotional journey of self-discovery, __lies, secrets, __sacrifice, __but __al__so__ very __dramatic and __exciting that left a huge impact on m__e. I will also tell you about the events that led up to my __tragic __death which was caused by the English._

_My name... is William Wallace, __also known as "Braveheart." I was __Scotland's greatest hero __who __taught everyone to believe __in one thing..._

_Freedom._

_You see, that's what I always believed in and dreamed of._

_And this story that I am about to tell you, is how I became... the Guardian Of Yuna._

_"Every man dies, not every man really lives." ~ William Wallace, "Braveheart."_

_(*"Braveheart" theme plays__)_

* * *

><p><strong>(Note: I was trying to decide whether this story would be told in first person (William's POV), or third person (as in, I, the author, write about what happens to the other characters, and not just William). But then I decided that most of the story would be in third person, while a little bit would be told in first person. Basically, it's as if William is telling everyone in Heaven (including his brother John, their father Malcolm, and William's wife and childhood sweetheart Murron MacClannough who like William was killed by the English). I also wanted to write a "Braveheart""Final Fantasy X" crossover because I saw a Final Fantasy VII video on YouTube which was the version of one of the "Braveheart" trailers. Now, originally, I was going to have William be Tidus' replacement, but then I realized that I couldn't write this story without Tidus, so I decided to include him in here. Also, judging by the short summary, this will be a love triangle between Tidus, Yuna X William (the main love triangle), while the second love triangle will be between Princess Isabelle, William X Yuna. Isabelle will be in the story for a little bit, but won't appear that much, because obviously like in "Braveheart", she has a love affair with William. Well, hope you enjoy the story, and please read and review! :D)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

William Wallace: Guardian Of Yuna. Chapter 1: The Story Begins...

**UPDATE (10-23-2015):  
>Wow. It's been over a year since I uploaded the next chapter. Sorry about the wait. I was working on other fanfics, but don't worry. I will definitely continue with this story. Anyway, I made an error with one of the chapters, and accidentally replaced Chapter 1 by repeating the prologue. Sorry about that. ^^; Anyway, hope you enjoy the remake of Chapter 1. :D<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own "Braveheart" or "Final Fantasy X." "Braveheart" belongs to Mel Gibson, and "Final Fantasy X" belongs to Square Enix. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved.**

_~ Three months ago (April, 1298)__... ~_

William's family were killed by the English when he was a little boy; along with his childhood sweetheart and wife Murron MacClannough, which led William to go on a quest for revenge against King Edward "Longshanks" while fighting for Scotland's freedom. Prior to that, seven months earlier, on September 11, 1297, William and his army of Scottish men won the Battle Of Stirling against the English and William was knighted as the Guardian Of Scotland.

During his journey, he met Princess Isabelle, the wife of Prince Edward II, who was the son of Longshanks. William also befriended Robert The Bruce to which William told him (Robert) to "unite the clans" and to prepare for the upcoming Battle Of Falkirk which would take place on July 22 of that same year.

While William and the rest of the Scots were waiting for the day of The Battle Of Falkirk to arrive, they continued attacking and burning villages.

But one such event... would change William's life forever.

William and his men were murdering the English soldiers that worked for Longshanks and burning a village to the ground.

William did this, all for the sake to fight for love and freedom.

He eventually encountered Lord Talmadge, a general who William and his army of Scots met at the Battle Of Stirling ten months before on September 11, 1297 where William gave the famous freedom speech.

"You! You've beaten my army at Stirling! Just wait until Longshanks hears about this!" Lord Talmadge cried.

"Oh believe me. You won't live to tell the tale," William declared as Lord Talmadge gave him a quizzical look.

"What are you saying?"

With rage in his eyes, William screamed:

"I'M GOING TO ANNIHILATE YOU!"

He took out his sword, jumped into the air while grabbing onto it, pierced his sword right into Lord Talmadge's chest where his heart was, and blood splattered on the ground, as William chopped off his head with an axe.

"I hope you burn in Hell, you rotten scumbag," William spat as he contiuned helping his friends attack the English soldiers.  
>Then, a few minutes later, while the fight was still going on, the ground began to shake.<p>

"What the?!" William questioned before he realized what was going on.

"William! What's happening?!" Hamish, William's best friend shrieked.

"Look!" Hamish's father Campbell yelled as everyone looked in his direction, and couldn't believe what they saw.

From out of nowhere, a gargantuan whale-like beast appeared out of the ground on a nearby lake outside of the village and screams were heard everywhere from the villagers.

Then, without a moment to lose, William got on his horse and rode to where this monster was, and decided to kill it.

"William! Wait! Where are you going?!" Hamish panicked.

"I'm going to kill the beast!" William determined.

"William, are you blind?! You're going to get killed!" Hamish cried to which William looked behind him over his shoulder.

"Don't worry! I'll be back in a flash! Take care of things while I'm gone!"

_"Be careful, William. May God protect you,"_ Stephen, another one of William's best friends prayed silently.

By the time William reached the lake, he was face-to-face with the monster that was trying to kill his friends. He tried shooting arrows at it, but no matter how hard William tried, it was too strong to be taken down by just one man alone. Then, when the monster looked at William and saw arrows flying in the air at it, it started heading towards William who started to head right back to his army while galloping on his horse as fast as he could from the monster...

...But it was no use. The monster extended out its long hand to grab William and threw him deep into the ocean.

The last thing that William remembered before losing consciousness was Hamish screaming his name.

(Note: I'm sorry if the chapter is so short and if it wasn't that good, but the next chapter will be longer than this one, I hope. Please read and review! :D)


	3. Chapter 2: Besaid

William Wallace: Guardian Of Yuna. Chapter 2: Besaid.

**Disclaimer:**  
><strong>I do not own "Braveheart" or "Final Fantasy X." "Braveheart" belongs to Mel Gibson, and "Final Fantasy X" belongs to Square Enix. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sometime in November of 1297, after meeting with Isabelle, William was trying to make the Scottish Council join him at The Battle Of Falkirk, but they refused, and he blew up at them.<em>

_Luckily, Robert told William that he wanted to speak with him alone_

_in order to calm William._

_During their conversation, William told Robert to "unite the clans."_

_After doing their handshake, William was about to leave Robert's sight until Robert told him:_

_"Wait. Sir William."_

_William looked at Robert._

_"What is it?"_

_"Before you leave, I need you to do something for me."_

_"What's that?" William asked._

_"Wake up."_

_"What?" William questioned, __confused._

_As Robert's voice was fading away while begging William to wake up, he heard another man's voice telling him t__he exact same thing._

* * *

><p>"Come on. Please wake up," the man's voice from William's dream called him again who woke up and saw the man hovering over him.<p>

"Am I in Heaven?" William inquired.

"Nope. You're in Spira," the man replied as William sat up and rubbed his forehead.

"Spira? Where's that?" William was baffled.

"Why, you're in it, of course," the man responded.

William stood up right away, and looked carefully at his surroundings. He realized that he was nowhere near in England, Scotland, or with his friends.

"Is something wrong?" the man asked William.

"Have you seen my friends?" William wondered.

"No. I have no idea what you're talking about," the man stated sadly.

"But they were right here! I saw them!" William exclaimed.

"Nope. I haven't seen them. Sorry," the man replied.

William lowered his head in disappointment.

"Hey. What's wrong?" the man quizzed.

"You don't believe me," William groaned.

"What's your name?" the man asked William who raised up his head to look at him.

"I'm William Wallace, and I come from the land of Scotland. Who are you?" William inquired to the man who stood in front of him.

"Scot-what?" the man was confused.

"Scotland," William corrected. "I'm their greatest hero."

"Sorry, but I never heard of such a place. I guess you encountered Sin," the man stated.

"Sin?" William asked. Now he was_ really _confused.

"Yes. Sin is a monster that's an abomination which is also a threat to the land of Spira. If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand. A long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira. Big cities with machina-machines-to run 'em. People played all day and let the machina do the work. And then, well, take a look," the man explained as William looked at ruins all around a beach that he was on with the man. To William, he thought he was on an island. "Sin came, and destroyed the machina cities. And Zanarkand along with 'em. That was a thousand years ago. What gets me, though... is we gotta suffer, 'cause of what some goofballs did way back when! 'Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?"

Finally, the man turned to William and said:

"I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda."

The man now known as Wakka shook William's hand.

"Besaid? Wait. First you say I'm in Spira, and now you tell me that I'm in Besaid? Can you please explain to me what's going on here?" William quizzed.

Wakka sighed.

"Follow me."

And so, Wakka led William to a nearby village that was somewhere near the island.

While they were on their way to the village, William told Wakka everything about how he (William) ended up in Spira and about Sin's attack on England. Wakka also explained to William that he (Wakka) started blitzball at five years old, which was eighteen years ago. However, then, at thirteen, which was ten years ago, Wakka quit because the Besaid Aurochs never won a single game, even after last year's tournament. Never in ten years have they ever beaten a game.

Finally, Wakka spoke.

"Don't worry. I'll help you," he reassured William as the two men smiled at each other.

"Thanks, Wakka."

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the village, William saw huts everywhere, as well as people talking, while children were running around and playing with blitzballs.<p>

"William, welcome to Besaid," Wakka proclaimed.

There, they saw a blonde-haired man standing with a red-haired man and a black-haired man.

"Hey! Tidus!" Wakka called as the man now known as Tidus turned to look at him and William coming.

"Oh. Wakka. What are you doing here?" Tidus wondered.

"Tidus, I'd like you to meet William Wallace. William, this is Tidus," Wakka introduced William to Tidus.

"Does he live here?" William asked, looking at Wakka.

"Yep! He's another member of the Besaid Aurochs. They're also known as a Blitzball team, which is popular in Spira," said Wakka.

"It's nice to meet you," Tidus shook William's hand.

"A pleasure, I'm sure," William replied.

"Ah, the one from the sea!" the red-haired man noticed William.

"Be on guard. There are fiends on the road today!" the black-haired man cautioned.

"After surviving your run-in with Sin, 'twould be a shame if something happened now," the red-haired man left with the other man, and Wakka, William and Tidus were alone.

"Who were they?" William questioned.

"Luzzu and Gatta—Crusaders," Wakka spoke.

"Crusaders?" William inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"What, you forgot that too?" Wakka was a little disappointed, making William feel stupid and a little insulted.

"Wakka, you do realize I'm not from around here, right?"

"Then where are you from?" Tidus asked.

"Scotland. Like I said before, I'm their greatest hero," William repeated himself.

Tidus shook his head.

"Oh. I hate to break it to you, William, but we don't have a Scotland here in Spira."

William sighed, his head dropping down, not looking at Tidus or Wakka.

"Hey. Don't worry. We'll help you out. Right, Wakka?"

"Right. If you need me, I'll be at my hut. Tidus, why don't you give William a tour, and maybe get some food for him?" Wakka suggested.

"Okay," Tidus shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright! See you later!" Wakka exclaimed as he went to his hut.

* * *

><p>After William had some lunch with Tidus, William also told Tidus on how he (William) ended up in Spira. Of course, like Wakka, Tidus agreed to help William.<p>

Then, as Tidus and William were just about to finish their tour around Besaid, Wakka came running up to them.

"Hey Wakka. What's up?" Tidus quizzed.

"Yuna hasn't returned from the summoner's trial," Wakka voiced.

"Uh, who's Yuna? And what's a summoner?" a confused William asked once again.

"The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon. Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power: the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon. So you see, William, summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them. But a high summoner is one of the four summoners that fought Sin in the past. Yep, Lord Ohalland, Lord Gandof, Lord Yocun and Lord Braska, it was. Spira would have fallen to Sin long ago if the high summoners weren't around!" said Tidus.

"Ah, I get it. So a summoner is kind of like a king or queen that has to protect their country, right?" William realized.

"Kind of," Tidus replied.

"Come on! Let's go help Yuna!" Wakka demanded as the trio went inside of Besaid Temple.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got in there, the three men (Tidus, Wakka and William) wanted to know what was going on.<p>

Afterward, a priest told Wakka the situation and looked at Tidus and William.

"The summoner hasn't returned from the trial. Well, apprentice summoner, I should say."

"What? What do you mean? Is he... dead?" William misunderstood.

"Well, sometimes it can be very dangerous," Wakka looked at a flight of stairs that led to a door. "There's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays. If the prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?"

"And what is this "prayer" you speak of?" William was still a little unsure on what was going on.

"Here. I'll show you," Wakka responded as he held out his hands to both of his sides before bringing them into his chest, as if he was bowing. "That's also known as the prayer of Yevon."

"Yevon?" William raised an eyebrow.

Then, the worshippers around William gasped at his question.

"How wretched you must be, to have forgotten the teachings of Yevon!" a man shouted at William. "The teachings are the only salvation for those who suffer because of Sin. I'm sure you followed the teachings, before the toxin got to you, of course. Why don't you go pray, and all will return in time."

"It's already been a day," Tidus replied.

"A day?" William repeated to which Tidus and Wakka nodded their heads at him. "Well then, shouldn't you go and help them?"

"Sorry, William. But only those who are guardians to the summoner are allowed to enter. Besides, it's forbidden," said Wakka.

"And you're just going to let him get hurt like that?! What if he dies?! What will you do then, huh?!" William roared with anger in his voice.

"The precepts must be obeyed!" one of the priests tried to warn William who was just about to go into the Cloister Of Trials.

"I'm ashamed of you. All of you," William retorted.

With that, he left in a huff, ignoring everyone.

"William! Wait!" Tidus called his name as he and Wakka ran inside the Cloister Of Trials to catch up with William.

* * *

><p><strong>(Note: Okay, now I know that Tidus at that point didn't know Wakka, Kimahri, Lulu and Yuna that well (because he just arrived in Besaid), but you'll see why he lives there. Oh, and before you say anything, no I am not trying to make William replace Tidus, and I'm going to try to keep William in character and not OOC (out-of-character), or make him act like a Gary-Stu (the male version of a Mary-Sue, where a self-inserted character replaces the main character of an actual series; like in a Star Trek fanfic for example). Anyway, please read and review! :D)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: A Summoner Is Born

William Wallace: Guardian Of Yuna. Chapter 3: A Summoner Is Born.

**Disclaimer:**  
><strong>I do not own "Braveheart" or "Final Fantasy X." "Braveheart" belongs to Mel Gibson, and "Final Fantasy X" belongs to Square Enix. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved.<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as William entered the Cloister Of Trials, he thought he knew where to find the summoner, but now he wasn't so sure.<p>

_"I wonder if he's trapped in here somewhere...,"_ William wondered, hoping to find the summoner somewhere in the Cloister Of Trials.

Then, William noticed that there was a sign on the wall which read:

"_Those who seek to learn of Yevon's secret arts are tested by the Cloister of Trials. Find the right way, and you will be taken to the Chamber of the Fayth._"

_"__Well, I guess there's no turning back,"_ William thought to himself, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Then, William saw a symbol at that back which made a glyph appear on the right wall. Out of curiosity, he touched the glyph to open the wall. In the next room, he entered a corridor and removed the Glyph Sphere from the recess, while walking down the stairs and another flight of stairs which led to another room. Next, he inserted the sphere into the door below to open it, and then he retrieved again once the door stopped moving. He walked across another corridor and inserted the sphere onto the left wall, opening it. At that moment, William ignored the opening by walking past it, therefore turning the corner and touching the symbols to the right side of the pedestal. Afterward, he went inside another room and took the Besaid Sphere from the recess and inserted it into the pedestal outside. He then went back to the small room which he ignored and grabbed the Destruction Sphere from inside, and inserted it inot where the Besaid Sphere once lay. Furthermore, William went up to the destroyed wall and retrieved the Rod Of Wisdom from a chest. Finally, he returned to the pedestal and pushed it forward to the shining tile.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Phew. Glad that's over and done with,"<em> William was pleased with himself at accomplishing the Cloister Of Trials.

Suddenly, he heard Tidus call William's name.

"William!"

William turned around and saw Wakka standing next to Tidus.

"Tidus. Wakka. What are you doing here?"

"That's what we should be asking you!" Tidus cried.

William sighed and drooped his head sadly.

_"What did I get myself into? I just had to let my ego get the best of me by going inside a part of a temple I don't even know, and then lecturing the priest for not letting me pass. Aye. Nice going, William,"_ William silently scolded himself until he finally answered:

"I was just trying to help. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all."

"You think?" Tidus glared at William.

"Hey. Let it go, Tidus," Wakka lectured Tidus and looked at William. "Look. It's alright, William. Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important."

"And what does that make you two?" William asked.

"Us? We're guardians," said Tidus.

"Oh. Well, I myself am a guardian," William answered.

"You are? What, are you a guardian of a summoner?" Tidus inquired.

"No. I'm the Guardian Of Scotland," William corrected Tidus who was intrigued.

"Hmm... interesting."

"Come on, you two! Let's go!" Wakka demanded as the two men followed him to what seemed like an elevator as it lowered down to another room of the temple.

* * *

><p>There, the trio saw a woman standing on the stairs with a lion-like creature.<p>

"Who are they?" William questioned.

"Oh. That's Lulu and Kimahri Ronso of the Ronso tribe. While Kimahri's kind of quiet, Lulu can be a little brash sometimes," Tidus explained.

"I see," William understood as the woman now known as Lulu spoke.

"Why are you here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?"

"Lulu, wait. Just let us explain," Wakka was about to say until she walked over to him, Tidus and William.

"See? I told you she has a short temper," Tidus whispered.

"How do you and Wakka put up with her?" William inquired with a raised eyebrow to which Tidus shrugged his shoulders. William looked at Kimahri who took one quick glance at him, and looked away.

"So. You must be Lulu. It's nice to meet you. I'm William Wallace," William said until Lulu gave him a dirty look and scoffed.

"I don't care who you are. You shouldn't be here. You're not even a guardian. Why don't you go home?"

_"__I so wish I could kick her arse right now," _William scowled to himself.

Suddenly, the door to the Chamber Of The Fayth began to open, and there stood the summoner who was staggering towards William, Lulu, Kimahri, Tidus and Wakka. Everybody gasped as she was about to fall. Luckily, Kimahri caught her. Afterward, she got back up, fixed her hair, looked at everyone with a smile, and proudly said:

"I've done it. I have become a summoner!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Note: Yay! So William finally gets a chance to meet Yuna! I'm so happy! Again, sorry if the chapter is so short, but the next chapter may be a little longer than this one. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please read and review! :D)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Yuna

William Wallace: Guardian Of Yuna. Chapter 4: Yuna.

**Disclaimer:**  
><strong>I do not own "Braveheart" or "Final Fantasy X." "Braveheart" belongs to Mel Gibson, and "Final Fantasy X" belongs to Square Enix. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on Chapter 3 of "William Wallace: Guardian Of Yuna."...<em>

_Suddenly, the door to the Chamber Of __The __Fayth began to open, and there stood the summoner who was staggering towards William, Lulu, Kimahri, Tidus and Wakka. Everybody gasped as she was about to fall. Luckily, Kimahri caught her. Afterward, she got back up, fixed her hair, looked at everyone __with a smile__, and proudly said:_

"I've done it. I have become a summoner!"

_Now..._

_Chapter 4: Yuna._

* * *

><p>William was completely dumbfounded because all along he thought that the summoner was a man. That was, until he saw... her.<p>

Sure, William's seen a lot of pretty girls in his life; including Murron and Isabelle. But this girl that was standing right in front of William changed his life forever.

At that moment, he didn't know why, but for some reason, the summoner reminded him so much of Murron... especially her smile and personality.

Although William just met her, there was a part of him that started to fall in love with her. You could say it was love at first sight for William.

She was like an angel, who was also very beautiful indeed.

"William. William," a voice snapped William out of his trance until he realized that Tidus was the one who called him.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Let's go," Tidus said as William followed him, Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka and the summoner out of the Cloister Of Trials and the temple.

* * *

><p>William stopped walking, and couldn't stop thinking of what just happened... especially when it came to him meeting a summoner who he realized was a girl.<p>

"Hey! William! Come here!" Tidus cried as William ran to catch up with the group.

"Check this out," Tidus was excited to show William about what was going to happen.

"We're ready!" Wakka called the summoner who nodded at the people, including Wakka, William, Lulu, Kimahri and Tidus.

"Okay."

Before William knew it, the summoner raised her staff up high into the air, and circles appeared from out of the sky, as a big bird-like creature came out of nowhere while it landed on the ground to where the summoner was. Although she was a little hesitant at touching it, she eventually began to pet the creature and smiled. Kimahri, Lulu and Wakka all ran to the summoner to congratulate her, while William was in awe at what she just did.

Tidus could see the look of amazement on William's face.

"So, what do you think? She's kind of cute, huh?" Tidus nudged William.

"Aye. She is," William spoke as he began to smile.

"Ooh. So I see you've got a crush on her," Tidus smirked at William.

"I do not!" William exclaimed as his face turned red.

Tidus looked at William for a second, which made him sigh.

"Okay, maybe a little...," William admitted.

"Just to let you know, she's my girlfriend," Tidus told him.

"What?" William was taken aback by this.

Tidus laughed.

"Just kidding. She and I are just friends."

"Oh," William realized.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

A celebration was held for the girl who just became a summoner for the first time. Meanwhile, somewhere in the village, Tidus, Wakka and William were near the campfire with the Besaid Aurohcs.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet William Wallace," Wakka introduced William to the Aurochs while some of them said "hello" to William.

"So, what's our goal?!" Tidus exclaimed with a fist in the air.

"Victory!" the Aurochs cried.

"Yep! That's right!" Tidus grinned.

"Uh, Tidus, may I make a suggestion?" William asked as Tidus looked at him.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Right," William affirmed as he began walking back and forth while looking at the Aurochs. "Since victory is your goal, I'd like to add something else to it. You see, not only are you winning the tournament for victory," William stopped walking.

"But you're also winning it for freedom. Go on, try it."

Soon, the Aurochs started repeatedly chanting:

"Freedom! Victory!"

After they stopped cheering, Tidus was pretty impressed.

"Hey! That's a great idea, William! But, what made you want to add the word "freedom" to the motto?"

"Well, let's just say that's always been my dream for Scotland. But I'll tell you the real reason later," William said.

"Oh. Okay then," Tidus replied as he noticed that the summoner was looking in William's direction where he was standing with Tidus, Wakka and. "Hey William. Look. Yuna's smiling at you."

"Yuna?" William looked at Tidus with a perplexed look.

"Oh. That's the name of the summoner," Tidus answered.

Then, William remembered something about Wakka mentioning her name.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

_"Yuna hasn't returned from the summoner's trial," Wakka voiced._

_"Uh, who's Yuna? And what's a summoner?" a confused William asked once again._

_"The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon. Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power: the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon. So you see, William, summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them. But a high summoner is one of the four summoners that fought Sin in the past. Yep, Lord Ohalland, Lord Gandof, Lord Yocun and Lord Braska, it was. Spira would have fallen to Sin long ago if the high summoners weren't around!" said Tidus._

_"Ah, I get it. So a summoner is kind of like a king or queen that has to protect their country, right?" William realized._

_"Kind of," Tidus replied._

_"Come on! Let's go help Yuna!" Wakka demanded as the trio went inside of Besaid Temple._

_End of flashback..._

* * *

><p>"So... that's Yuna," William figured as he kept repeating her name to himself over and over in his thoughts. He now realized that Yuna was the name of the summoner that he kept hearing about from Tidus and Wakka.<p>

"William," Tidus said, looking at William.

"Huh?" William asked, gawking back at Tidus.

"Don't you want to say hello to her?" Tidus questioned.

"Sure," William replied as he and Tidus walked over to Yuna.

Then, an old man, an old woman and a little girl, who appeared to be their grandchild rejected William:

"You heathen!"

"Stay away from the summoner!"

"You're a bad man!"

Well, considering the fact that William killed many English soldiers and attacked their villages, to England, William really _was _a bad man, but to Scotland, he was their greatest hero.

Eventually, Yuna stood up while the old man cautioned her.

"Lady Yuna! Be careful!"

"But it was really my fault to begin with," she stated calmly as she walked over to Tidus and William.

"Uh, Yuna, this is William Wallace," Tidus introduced William to Yuna.

"Oh. It's nice to finally meet you, William. Tidus was telling me about how you completed the Cloister Of Trials in order to help him and Wakka save me. Thank you so much," Yuna said as she bowed her head.

"Aye, about that, I guess I kind of got carried away. I'm sorry," William apologized.

"Oh, no. It's not your fault. Like I said, it was really my fault to begin with. I was... overconfident," Yuna blamed herself.

"Hey. Don't worry about it," William reassurred her as he continued talking to her. "Anyway, I saw that aeon thing earlier, and I must say – I'm quite impressed."

"Oh! Really?" Yuna's eyes lit up. "Hey William! Do you think I can become high summoner?"

William nodded.

"I hope so."

Then, the little girl that was with Yuna came back to her.

"Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!"

Yuna bent down to look at her and nodded with a smile. After the little girl left, she looked back at William and Tidus, continuing their conversation.

"So, tomorrow, then."

"Huh? Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" a confused William wondered.

"Tomorrow is the day when Yuna starts her pilgrimage. If you want, you can go," Tidus offered. "...Unless you want to stay here."

"I'll go," William declared.

"Great! Then, I guess we can... talk more." Yuna said as she was about to walk away, but looked back at William

"Oh, and William?" she asked.

"Yes?" he responded.

"You can also tell me... all about Scotland while we're on our way."

After saying that, Yuna smiled at William and walked back to the little girl and her grandparents.

"So. You told Yuna about how my arrival in Besaid?" William asked Tidus.

"Mm-hmm. I basically told her everything, So, she practically knows all about you, William," Tidus explained as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, a little bit."

"But, I just met her," William was confused.

"I know. That's why she said that while we're on the pilgrimage, you can get a chance to talk to her. So that way, Yuna and I can get to know you a little more," Tidus said with a smile.

"So. I saw you and Tidus talking with Yuna, William," a voice behind Tidus and William spoke, only to realize that Wakka was right behind them.

"Wakka. How much did you hear?" William questioned.

"Pretty much everything. Anyway, I think you should go to bed now, William. You must be tired after your encounter with Sin," Wakka stated.

"Alright," William started to yawn. "Well, good night, Wakka."

"Good night, William. Sleep tight," he voiced as William and Tidus went inside the Crusader's lodge and went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

About an hour after Tidus and William had gone to bed, while Tidus was tossing and turning in his sleep, William was awake in bed, sleep deprived, and looked at the handkerchief that Murron gave him at their wedding. Then, he started remembering the day that he proposed to her, and when they first got married.

_Flashback..._

_After Murron asked William if he wanted to marry her, he happily responded:_

_"I love you, always have. I want to marry you."_

_He kissed her, and she accepted his proposal._

_On their wedding night, William and Murron said their wedding vows._

_"I will love you my whole life, you and no other," William told her._

_"And I you, you and no other forever," Murron responded back._

_End of flashback..._

* * *

><p>Then, the words that his father Malcolm once told William who was a little boy at the time before he died echoed in his mind:<p>

_"I know you can fight. But it's our wits that make us men. Your heart is free. Have the courage to follow it."_

William placed the handkerchief on top of his chest, put his hands over his heart, and was almost about to cry until he heard a voice coming from outside the tent:

"He's dead, okay? Dead!"

William sat up, wiped the tears out of his eyes, walked over to the tent-flap, and realized that the voice belonged to Lulu who was talking to Wakka.

"You and Tidus shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!" Lulu was scolding Wakka like a mother yelling at her child.

It was then that William figured out that they were talking about him.

"Yeah, but Lulu... Wlliam needed our help!" Wakka was trying to say.

William smiled when he saw that Wakka stood up for him (William).

"Excuses again?" Lulu lashed out.

"William needed our help! What were we supposed to do? Kick him out of the village and not give him a warm welcome? You could be a little more considerate," Wakka defended.

Lulu scoffed.

"That's it! No more! Enough, Wakka! I'm going to bed! Good night!"

With that, Lulu stormed off, leaving Wakka alone.

To avoid being seen, William quickly laid back down in bed, put Murron's handkerchief away and pretended to be asleep.

Wakka went inside the lodge.

"William. You don't have to pretend that you were asleep. I know you were there," Wakka revealed.

William sat up.

"How much did you hear?" Wakka inquired.

"Everything," William responded which made Wakka sigh. "You know, Wakka, what you said back there to Lulu... that was amazing."

"You may think I'm using you, William, but I'm not," Wakka urged.

"Well, I didn't know you cared that much about me. I mean, I really owe you a lot, and Tidus too," William stood up. "Look. What I'm trying to say is... thank you, Wakka."

Wakka smiled at William.

"You're welcome, William."

Then, Tidus woke up yelling:

"I hate you!"

He looked at William and Wakka who were staring at him.

"Tidus? Are you okay?" Wakka worried.

"Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry. I wasn't talking to you guys. I just... had a bad dream," Tidus said.

"Anyway, let's go to bed. Good night," Wakka told William and Tidus as they all went to bed.


	6. Chapter 5: Leaving Besaid

William Wallace: Guardian Of Yuna. Chapter 5: Leaving Besaid.

**(Note: When it comes to the dialogue of Final Fantasy X (excluding the parts with William), I'm going to try and make it into my own words; well part of them will not be in my own words because the script (again, excluding the parts with William) is from the actual game. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! :D)**

**Disclaimer:**  
><strong>I do not own "Braveheart" or "Final Fantasy X." "Braveheart" belongs to Mel Gibson, and "Final Fantasy X" belongs to Square Enix. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved.<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, William awoke to find that Tidus and Wakka weren't in the lodge.<p>

"Tidus? Wakka?" William called their names.

"William! Over here!" Wakka cried as William walked out of the lodge and saw him standing with Tidus and Lulu outside.

"Good morning, William. Did you sleep well?" Wakka asked.

"Aye," William nodded. He then looked around to find any trace of Yuna. "Where's Yuna?"

"She's over there," Lulu pointed out to which William turned around and saw Yuna standing on the flight of stairs which led to Besaid Temple.

Yuna giggled, and waved at William with a smile.

"Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started. Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu. But she had the talent... She became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner," Wakka explained.

"Uh, what's a Calm?" William queried.

"The Calm is a time of peace that happens once a summoner defeats Sin until it returns. Sin also comes back every ten years. However, if you folllow the teachings of Yevon, then Sin won't come back," Tidus said.

"Oh," William figured.

"This is _our_ journey... _we_ should leave together," Lulu determined as she saw a suitcase next to Yuna. "You really don't need all that luggage."

"Uh, they're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples we're to visit," Yuna tried to explain herself.

"This isn't a vacation, Yuna," Wakka stated.

"Yeah. Wakka's right," Tidus agreed.

"You know, it's not like we're going to be gone _that _long," William responded.

"I guess... I guess you're right," Yuna voiced as she left the suitcase and joined the rest of the quartet (Lulu, Tidus, Wakka and William).

"Okay! Off we go!" Wakka raised a fist high into the air.

As Wakka and Lulu were leaving, Tidus and William watched Yuna turn around and do the Yevon bow at Besaid Temple, praying for a safe journey.

* * *

><p>As they were about to leave Besaid, the party came across a golden-orange dog-like creature.<p>

"What the heck is _that _thing?" William asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"That's a Dingo. It will either cast a Sleep or Silence spell on you," Lulu explained. "So be careful, William."

William took out his sword and sliced the Dingo with it, making it dissolve into pyreflies.

"Hey! That wasn't half bad, William!" Tidus rejoiced.

"You know, I think you might make a great guardian to Yuna someday," Wakka said, smiling at William.  
>"Um, guys?"<p>

Wakka and William looked at Tidus, a sense of dread in his voice.

"We've got company."

Suddenly, a creature that looked like it was made of pudding showed up.

"Uh-oh," Wakka fretted.

"What's that?" William wondered.

"That's a Flan. It's basically like a gelatin," Tidus declared.

"However, there's no way you and Tidus can use your swords, William," Lulu finished.

"Huh? What do you mean?" William asked.

"Only magic can beat it. There are four elements when it comes to magic - water, fire, blizzard and lightning," Lulu explained as she used a lightning spell on the Flan, which dissolved into pyreflies.

"Alright, I get lightning, but where does that leave water, fire and blizzard?" William quizzed.

"Spells of ice work well against fire fiends... And ice fiends are weak against fire magic. Lightning and water are opposed, just like fire and ice," said Lulu.

"Come on! Let's get going, man! We don't have all day!" Tidus exclaimed patiently.

"Man. You sure are feisty, aren't you, Tidus?" William grumbled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the party came across the promontory, which overlooked the whole village.<p>

"Take your time," Lulu told Yuna gently.

"Oh come on! Really?!" Tidus complained again.

"We can't go yet," Wakka spoke.

"Huh? What do you mean?" William asked.

Yuna walked over to Tidus and Wakka.

"So. Are you ready to go, Yuna?" Tidus queried.

Yuna nodded, and followed Tidus, Wakka and Lulu.

_"What's going on here?"_ William wondered to himself.

* * *

><p>Later, they came across a statue of Yevon. Tidus, Yuna, Lulu and Wakka knelt down on the ground and started praying.<p>

"It's an ancient custom. People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip. Chappu didn't pray that day. Said he'd miss his boat," Wakka voiced.

"Uh, who's Chappu?"

"I'll tell you later," Wakka replied, standing up and leaving with Lulu and Yuna.

William watched Tidus do the Yevon bow and he did it right along with him.

After Tidus was done praying, William asked:

"Um, Tidus? Who's Chappu?"

Tidus paused, and looked at William.

"That was Wakka's little brother, and my best friend. I looked up to Chappu like a brother, you know?" Tidus responded.

"What happened to him?" William inquired.

"He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year. He didn't make it. Wakka and I heard the news of his death on the day of the blitzball tournament," Tidus answered.

As soon as Tidus mentioned Chappu's death, William thought of his own brother John and their father Malcolm. Then, Murron came to William's mind.

_"Murron...,"_ William thought to himself as he remembered the times they shared together before her death.

Then, he remembered the dream that he had of her before meeting Isabelle.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

_William was sleeping in the woods right near the campfire. As he was sleeping peacefully, he got startled by the sound of a twig snapping._

_He awoke, and saw a hooded figure wandering around through the trees. At that moment, William took out his sword, and followed the person._

_A few seconds later, the person stopped walking, and removed their hood. The person turned out to be a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She began to walk towards William from out of the mist._

_Then, as soon William saw this woman, he kneeled down on the ground, eyes wide__ning with shock as he began to realize who it was._

_She was a woman that William knew since childhood, and one who he fell in love with and married. However, her life was taken by the English, which left William in deep remorse for not saving her._

_Her name... was Murron MacClannough._

_Finally, after a moment of silence, William told her:_

_"I'm dreaming."_

_"__Yes you are," Murron replied. "And you must wake."_

_William looked around the woods_

_and gazed back at Murron with pleading eyes, as if he was about to cry, not wanting the moment to last, and wishing that this dream was for real. He didn't want her to leave him again._

_"I don't want to wake. I want to stay here with you."_

_"And I with you," Murron comforted William._

* * *

><p><em>End of flashback...<em>

Finally, William snapped out of reality, after a few moments of silence, and spoke to Tidus.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Although... ever since Chappu's death, Wakka felt guilty about it and Lulu is still trying to get over his death," Tidus urged.

"What does she have to do with Chappu?" William wondered.

"Chappu was her boyfriend. He told me that if he won the battle with the Crusaders to try and defeat Sin, then he'd marry Lulu. However, that didn't come to pass. So that's why Wakka and I became guardians to fight Sin. However, instead of wanting to avenge Chappu, Wakka and I are more worried about a stupid game... especially Wakka," Tidus stood up, and continued. "Well, after this tournament's over, then Wakka and I will become full-time guardians to Yuna."

"That's the spirit!" William encouraged Tidus.

"Come on! Let's go catch up to the others!" Tidus demanded as he and William ran to go find Wakka, Lulu and Yuna.

Suddenly, a lion-like creature bounced down on the ruins and appeared in front of William and Tidus.

"Whoa! Kimahri! It's us, Tidus and William!" Tidus tried to calm Kimahri down.

"Heh. You want to fight me? I'll give you a war," William scowled with a glare on his face.

"William don't!" Tidus cried.

But it was no use. William and Kimahri were going at it, fighting each other to the death. Tidus was unsure whether to stay on Kimahri's side or William's.

Luckily, someone stepped in.

"William! Kimahri! That's enough!"

Tidus recognized the voice to be Wakka's and saw him standing with Lulu and Yuna.

William and Kimahri stopped their fight. William was panting from exhaution after his fight with Kimahri.

"William. Are you alright?" Yuna worried.

"Yes. I'm fine. Don't you worry about me, Yuna," William reassured her and looked at Kimahri who shook his head and walked away from the group.

"Wait. Isn't that Kimahri Ronso? The same guy that I met yesterday?" William realized.

"Yes. He's learned the fiends' way of fighting," Lulu spoke.

"Right. Tidus and Wakka told me about him," William said, shaking his head, getting back to the subject. "But why did he attack me all of a sudden?! What the heck did I do?!"

Yuna giggled.

"Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway," Yuna continued as she was about to walk again, but turned around and looked at William with a smile. "But he has protected me since I was a child!"

"Oh. Well that makes sense," Willaim understood. "I understand he's quiet and all, but..."

"Hey. Don't worry about it, William," Tidus said. "It might take a while for him to get used to you."

As the sextet continued going along the path, a bird-like creature popped up.

"What's that?" William asked.

"That's a Garuda," Wakka explained and looked at Yuna. "Hey, why don't we let our summoner show us what she's made of! Your first real battle! Let's see some style!"

"Show us what your training has taught you, Yuna!" Lulu heartened.

Yuna stepped forward.

"Okay! Here I go!" she exclaimed as she summoned her first aeon who landed on the ground, getting ready to attack the Garuda.

"Hey! That's the same aeon from yesterday!" William cried.

"That's Valefor. It's the first aeon that all summoners use at the start of their pilgrimage," Lulu remarked.

"What's an aeon?" William asked.

"An aeon is a monster that a summoner uses in order to defeat Sin," said Lulu.

"So, basically, a summoner like Yuna is their master?" William inquired.

Lulu nodded.

Once Valefor killed the Garuda, another one appeared.

"Heh! No problem. Leave this one to me, ya?" Wakka suggested as he took out his blitzball. "Say good night, birdie!"

Wakka threw his blitzball at the Garuda and it was defeated at last.

"Now then. Shall we go on?" Wakka asked.

"Yes," Yuna nodded as she, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, Tidus and William were on their way to the exit of Besaid Island.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the beach and dock, the party went on the boat where a crowd gather to say goodbye to their beloved Summoner Yuna, praying for her to safely return home from her pilgrimage alive, knowing all too well what would happen at the end...<p>

After William joined Kimahri, Lulu, Tidus. Wakka and Yuna on the boat, a kid who was on the dock ran up to where Yuna was on the boat with her guardians and began to cry.

Once she waved goodbye to the villagers of Besaid, Yuna did the Yevon bow and said:

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>(Note: Hey folks. Sorry about the wait. As usual, life kind of got in the way, and I was working on a couple of fanfics. Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 and stay tuned for Chapter 6. Oh, and please read and review! Bye! :D)<strong>


End file.
